Notebook computers typically have a rechargeable battery. The battery can be recharged and the notebook computer can be powered from an external alternating current (AC) power source by connecting an AC adapter to the notebook computer. The possibility exists that an inrush of current flowing from the AC adapter into the notebook computer upon connecting the AC adapter to the notebook may damage one or more components in the notebook. The current inrush may be substantially high, albeit short in duration, due to the combined capacitive effect from capacitors connected to the notebook's power rail. The excessively high inrush current may be harmful to various components such as a power transistor switch through which the current flows into the notebook's circuitry.